


Off

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not right if Ian's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off

Mickey turned over in bed, but it didn’t feel right.

Something was off.

He opened his eyes and saw the other side was empty.

Looking around in the dark, confused and disoriented from sleep, he called out hoarsely.

"Ian?"

When he didn’t get an answer, he sat up a little and made is voice louder.

"Ian!"

He heard bare feet shuffle across carpet, then the bedroom door opened more. Ian came in and walked over to Mickey.

"Mh?" He leaned down closer and brushed his fingers along his face.

Mickey looked at him a second, not ignoring the subtle relief he felt, then shook his head.

"Nothing.."

Ian smiled. He lifted the blanket that was covering Mickey’s side and moved to get in. Mickey automatically scooted over to give him room and curved his body around him when he was comfortable. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled it around his waist, lacing their fingers. Mickey put his nose in Ian’s hair and kissed the back of his neck, closing his eyes to the warmth their bodies were creating. He pulled him back against him more, and Ian squeezed his hand.

They both fell back asleep.


End file.
